


I've Fallen and I Can't Get (It) Up

by SnailedIt_O_V



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Crack, F/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, friends are scarier, involuntary castration, so much crack, vets are scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailedIt_O_V/pseuds/SnailedIt_O_V
Summary: In which Cecil experiences the cone of shame, and later the stitch-ripper of shame.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Nanami Haruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	I've Fallen and I Can't Get (It) Up

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to a dear friend who gave me this suggestion. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_Huff...huff...huff..._

Cecil plowed through the hedge undergrowth as fast as his four paws could take him. Twigs snapped in his face, and roots tripped him up as he ran, but all he could think about was getting away from the two scary men with nets and rubber gloves. It was hard to believe that only ten minutes ago he had been comfortably curled up in his beloved Haruka’s lap, and now he was running for his life.

He suddenly tumbled through a gap in the hedge, falling over the edge of the short wall and stumbling out into the sidewalk. The bright sunlight momentarily blinded him, and he froze, listening. _I can’t see...I’m not safe here. Where are they?_

The faint _crunch_ of an approaching footstep caught his ear, and he spun around, squinting for the hedge he had just come out of. The footsteps were getting closer, faster, and Cecil’s heart raced. Finally, he could make out the shape of the hedge and made a leap for the top of the short wall.

But it was too late.

A big, rubber-clad hand clamped down on his hips and dragged him out from under the hedge, while Cecil clawed desperately at the dirt. He tried to scream for help, but of course all that came out was an unearthly yowl.

“Looks like we got a fighter here!”

“I’ve got the net! Here we go…”

_No...I can’t...what is happening to me? I don’t want to go! Haruka, save meeeeeeee!_

But all his wiggling and noise were in vain. Before he knew it, he was thrust into a metal cage and shuffled between two other cats, howling at the top of their lungs to be let out. Cecil threw himself against the cage door, knowing it was pointless but trying anyway.

_I can’t be trapped in here, not now. Not when Haruka may fall into Satan’s grasp at any moment. I need to get out...but I can’t._

In frustration, Cecil joined the other cats with his own heartbroken howl, and for a moment the two men who had caught him were struck with cold shivers as they drove away to the cat rescue shelter.

V_@_~~~~_@_V

Cecil languished in his kennel, morose. A week had gone by, but it already felt like an eternity. He couldn’t deny that he was being looked after, and there was nothing wrong with the way he was treated by the staff here - in fact, quite the opposite. But...none of them were Haruka. And nothing beat roaming around outside or climbing trees in the fresh air and sunshine. Instead, he got half an hour a day to stretch his legs, and if he was lucky he wouldn’t get poked and prodded by a veterinary technician.

 _This is the worst_ …

The door clicked open, and all the other cats in the room started up their usual chorus of meows. A few stuck their paws through the bars, batting at the technician who slipped in. She was Cecil’s favourite so far, if it were possible to have a favourite torturer. At least her hands weren’t cold, and she had a soothing voice that even Cecil found hard to resist. Today, she had a clipboard and was looking in at all the cats currently housed there, one by one, and taking notes as she talked to them.

“Good morning, Iris! You’re up early...and Rosso, you’re still sleeping, ha ha! Citron, what did you do to the food in your bowl? I’ll have to get one of the volunteers to clean that up. Hello, Lilas, you cool beauty - ah, Rosy! You’re so energetic, as usual. Granata, Aqua, stop swiping at each other! Who moved your kennels next to each other, eh? I thought I left a note about that...Oh, Arancia, good morning to you too! It looks almost like you’re beckoning me to come closer, heh heh...I’ll play with you in a bit. Verde, I know you only like the chicken-flavoured pate, but you need to eat the dry cat food as well. Oh, I haven’t forgotten about you, Cielo - you’re looking well today.”

Finally, she stopped in front of Cecil’s kennel. “Good morning, Lime.”

 _I’m not Lime_ , Cecil grumped.

“Are you doing well today?”

 _Do I look like I’m doing well?_ Cecil rolled over slowly, turning so his back was facing the technician.

“Oh, you didn’t eat your dinner! Most cats love the salmon pate.”

_I hate fish._

The technician sighed. “Poor guy...this will all be over soon, I promise.”

Cecil’s ears perked. _You’re going to let me out?_

“Let’s see…” the technician scanned her clipboard. “Yes, here we are. You’re next on the list, Lime. Let’s get you prepped and ready to go.”

Cecil scrambled to his feet, practically wriggling in anticipation. _I’m getting out of here! I can go see Haruka!_

“It’s such a shame though,” the technician murmured as she lifted Cecil’s kennel off the shelf. “You’re such a pretty boy, it’s too bad it’s going to go to waste. But cat over-population is such a big problem right now…Well, off to the isolation ward we go!”

_Eh? Over-population? What’s she talking about? And what does that have to do with me?_

V_@_~~~~_@_V

“Haruka! Haruka, look! Out the window, come here!” Tomochika waved her hand in Haruka’s direction, but kept her eyes glued to the bedroom window.

“What is it, Tomo-chan?” Haruka joined her at the window and looked out over the evening scene.

“Look look, down there! I can’t be sure, but isn’t that Kuppuru? He’s got something stuck to his head...”

Haruka gasped and ran for the door, barely stopping to throw a jacket on over her pyjamas. Tomochika only shook her head and smiled.

V_@_~~~~_@_V

“Kuppuru! Kuppuruuuuuu!”

 _That’s Haruka’s voice!_ Cecil froze in his tracks. His first instinct was to run straight towards her - but the awkward plastic weight on his head and the ache in his groin reminded him of his humiliation, and he started to slink away. But oh, it was so nice to be called “Kuppuru” again…

“Kuppuru, there you are!” In a flash, Cecil felt himself lifted, then cradled against Haruka’s chest. Her cheeks were wet with tears, but she was smiling. “I thought you had disappeared, and that I’d never see you again,” she sniffled. “I was so worried about you...but what’s this?” She ran her finger over the edge of the plastic cone over his head. “Are you hurt?”

 _Yes, my princess...in ways you could never imagine,_ Cecil thought bitterly.

“You don’t look injured...oh. I wonder...were you at a cat shelter this entire time? That would explain it,” Haruka nods to herself. “Let’s ask Tomo-chan. She’s smart when it comes to these things. Will you sleep with me tonight, Kuppuru?”

If cats could cry, Cecil would have burst into tears.

Haruka held him close and pulled the edge of her jacket over him, hiding him from any watchful eyes that might report her, since animals weren’t allowed in the dorms. Somehow, they made it back to the bedroom where Tomochika was waiting for them.

“I knew it!” Tomochika grinned. “I knew it was him! But...oh my God, the cone of shame!” She doubled over, clutching her stomach and cackling like a maniac. 

Cecil sulked from where he lay nestled in Haruka’s arms. _It’s not that funny..._

“Tomo-chan, please stop,” Haruka protested, but even she was trying hard not to giggle. “You’re going to hurt his feelings. Plus, he might really be injured.”

Tomochika managed to catch her breath and took a closer look. “Nah, I don’t think so. That cone suggests that whatever he experienced was done on purpose, and since he looks like he’s in good shape other than the cone, he’s probably been a guest at the local cat shelter. They’ve been cracking down on strays lately.”

“Maybe we should take him back and make sure he’s ok?” Haruka looks down at Cecil, concerned.

_No, please, anywhere but there...please don’t take me back there! I worked so hard to get out..._

“That might be a good idea…” Tomochika placed a thoughtful finger on her chin.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ Cecil tried to wiggle, but the discomfort in his groin made it impossible to get loose.

“It doesn’t look like Kuppuru likes the idea,” Haruka said, noticing Cecil’s agitation. “Maybe...oh, I know! Maybe Shinomiya-san can take a look, to confirm that he’s had the type of operation that we think he’s had and to make sure he’s healing. Shinomiya-san has been around a lot of farm animals, after all.”

 _That’s still embarrassing, but I’d rather have that than go back to the shelter._ Cecil stopped wiggling and looked up at Haruka’s face, to make sure she understood that this idea was preferable.

“Looks like that’s settled,” Tomochika smiled, observing how calm Cecil was now. “Let’s see if our resident violist has still got a little farm boy left in him.”

V_@_~~~~_@_V

It was only supposed to be Natsuki waiting for them at the lakeside gazebo, but when Haruka arrived carrying Cecil, still wearing the plastic cone, her friends from A class _and_ their S class roommates were all there waiting for them. Cecil wanted to run away in shame - they weren’t complete strangers to him, after all, and having all of them here felt like his crotch was turning into some kind of public spectacle for entertainment.

“Everyone!” Haruka gasped. “Why are you all here?”

“We heard you were going to meet Shinomi all al-oof!” Ren started to speak, but was cut off with a quick elbow to the ribs from Masato.

“We were concerned about you, and wanted to support you in case you needed it,” Masato stated over Ren’s gasping.

“I think I’ve seen this cat around before,” Otoya murmured. “Is he gonna be ok?”

“I hope so - Kuppuru really doesn’t like this plastic cone, but I want to make sure he’ll be fine before I take it off,” Haruka smiled, but Cecil could tell she was still worried, and his heart skipped a beat at how concerned she was for him.

“I hope I can be helpful,” Natsuki scratched his chin thoughtfully. “It’s been a little while since I’ve looked at a cat like this...but I’ll try.”

 _Please, just be quick about it,_ Cecil groaned to himself. _I’m so embarrassed I could die._

Haruka laid him on a bench, keeping a hand on him while Natsuki knelt down so he was eye-level with Cecil’s face, partially obscured by the plastic cone around his neck.

“It’s ok, Kuppuru-chan,” Natsuki murmured. “You’re safe and with friends. I need to look at you, but it won’t hurt.”

Cecil blinks. _Is this a gift of the Muses? I’m human, but as an animal I feel very calm all of a sudden, like Natsuki knows exactly what I’m feeling_. He concentrated, focusing all his thoughts into one idea. _I understand, Natsuki. Please look._

Natsuki blinked, then smiled and whispered, “I think he understands what we’re doing, Haru-chan.” Carefully, Natsuki lifted one of Cecil’s back legs and leaned in to take a look. As he looked, the others all leaned in as well. For a moment, the whole world seemed focused on Cecil’s genitals - perhaps even the Muses were staring at him. In the meantime, Cecil was at the peak of his embarrassment. Six guys and his beloved princess were staring at his crotch, and each second that ticked by felt like a lifetime. Finally, Natsuki lifted his head.

“Everything looks good to me!”

Everyone exhaled, and Haruka scooped Cecil up into her arms once more. “And, is it what we think it is?”

“Yes, I’m certain of it,” Natsuki nodded. “Kuppuru-chan won’t be making any more Kuppuru-chans, unfortunately.”

“That’s ok,” Haruka smiled and looked down at Cecil. “As long as you’re safe and healthy, Kuppuru, that’s all that matters. I’ll always love you, no matter what!”

 _L...lo...she said...love…_ Cecil was sure both his heart and his head would explode with happiness, completely oblivious to the mixed reactions of the other guys in response to her declaration. _I can only hope that this humiliating situation will be fixed once I’m human again, so I can one day show her just how much I love her. I will cherish her, no matter what. I just need to break this curse…_

V_@_~~~~_@_V

Several months went by, in which Cecil’s worst fears about his curse and the Muses and Satan all came to pass, but with Haruka at his side the curse was eventually lifted and order was restored to the world of love and music. He was certain that Haruka’s heart was his to claim and to treasure - all he had to do was reach out and take it. 

There was, however, one slight problem.

He stared at the photo of Haruka in his hand as he lay on the bed in the dorm room he was borrowing at Shining Saotome's insistence. Haruka's smile was as charming as always, and his eyes traced over her shoulder, following the curve of her spine as she twisted to look at the camera in the moment that picture was taken. Cecil wanted nothing more than to hold that slender frame close to his chest, to brush her bangs out of her face, to nibble on those delicate lips. As his thoughts wandered, a familiar stirring in his groin made him momentarily hopeful, and he palmed himself through his pants…but to no avail. His body remembered the feeling of arousal, but that was all. He sighed, so sexually frustrated he could cry.

_There's no way I can make my princess happy like this, and I'll be damned if I let something like this stop me from claiming her as mine._

A light tap on the door interrupted his musings, and he sat up. "Yes?"

"Ah, Kup- I mean, Cecil-san? It's Haruka."

Cecil leapt off the bed and stuffed the picture between the mattress and the boxspring - there was no way he was about to explain to Haruka how he came to have a picture of her in his possession, and especially not what he did with it to try to fix his impotence.

"I-I'm coming!" he responded. _If only I could...ugh._

He opened the door and swallowed. Haruka was wearing a light yellow dress that fluttered every time she moved. Her hair was pinned back, but her bangs still swayed over her eyes. She looked pretty much the same as she always did, but the sight of her always took his breath away.

"My princess! Hello."

"Hello," Haruka smiled bashfully. "I brought you something to help you pass the time."

"Oh?" Cecil invited her inside, curious.

She looked around for a bit before setting a black bag on a desk. "It's so empty in here."

"Well, I'm just borrowing this room. And I didn't come here with many possessions in the first place," he chuckled.

"True," Haruka laughed. "Cats can't carry suitcases, after all. Anyway," she turned her attention to the bag, "this should help until the school finishes cleaning up the chaos Satan left behind. You must be kind of bored with nothing to do."

"Oh, uh...I keep myself busy," he smiled sheepishly, but Haruka was too busy opening the bag and emptying its contents onto the desk to notice.

"I almost hate to ask but...do you know how to use a computer?" Haruka blushed as she asked. "I didn't know if they had laptops back in your country at the time you became a cat, so…"

 _Muses above, she's adorable when she's embarrassed!_ Cecil valiantly resisted the urge to laugh, but he couldn't help smiling. "Fear not, my princess. My typing leaves much to be desired, to be sure, but I know how one works."

"Oh good!" Haruka sighed in relief, and Cecil couldn't help himself. He slid one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself, making her blush and stutter.

"C-cecil-san?"

"You have always been so kind to me," Cecil murmured in her ear. "I can't help falling for you more and more." Her hip pressed against his groin as he held her, and he desperately wanted to grind himself against her. "Will you let me show you how much you mean to me? How much I desire you?"

"I...I...Cecil-san…" Haruka looked straight up into Cecil's eyes. She looked like she was about to cry, but her arms tightened around him and she relaxed into his embrace.

Cecil stared back into Haruka’s eyes. She looked so vulnerable, so _kissable_ , that for a second he considered tossing her on his bed and showing her right then and there how much he loved her. But just as he was about to pull her closer, the warmth and pressure of her body against his limp dick was enough to throw a bucket of cold water on his wild fantasies. Taking a deep breath, he settled for pressing a gentle kiss into her hair before releasing her.

“Do not fret, my princess,” he said, noticing her confused expression. “Once we have finished this business with Satan and the principal, we will have all the time in the world to spend together.” _Though if I can get my dick to function properly, you won’t have to wait much longer_ , he couldn’t help thinking. He mentally shook himself, burying his lust, and attempted to redirect the conversation. “Why don’t you tell me about this computer you have so thoughtfully brought me?” 

V_@_~~~~_@_V

Later that night, Cecil found himself drowning in the scummiest depths of the internet. Haruka had said it was an old school computer, but whoever used it before him clearly hadn’t been using it for school work. Sure, the obligatory music writing software and vocal recording programs were installed, but it was the previous user’s internet search history that caught Cecil’s attention.

“How do you say this katakana…‘cock cage’? I wonder how that works…”

He kept scrolling.

“Wow...that’s a lot of lube flavours. It’s almost like trying to choose a dessert.”

He scrolled some more.

“That goes...in there?!”

With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair, arms dangling as he stared up at the ceiling to give his eyes - and his brain - a break from the screen. He wasn’t totally naive about sex, but this curiously pervy student’s search history was certainly opening his eyes to more possibilities. Plus, on almost every site he went to there were ads for medications and creams and strange contraptions promising to make one’s erection harder or last longer or get bigger - _which all would be fantastic_ , Cecil thought, _if I could only get it up to begin with_. He sat up and started typing. After a little trial and error, he figured out what the Japanese word for “impotence” was, then tried some searches online for help. One product in particular kept showing up in his results - a little blue pill called Viagra. It seemed promising, except it required going to a doctor to get a prescription.

There was no way he was going to try explaining his unusual circumstances to a regular, run-of-the-mill doctor here, and he was pretty sure teenagers weren’t usually prescribed this kind of medication. Then again, most teenagers weren’t cursed to wander the world as a cat and suffer involuntary castration by accident.

He got up and threw on a sweater before heading outside for some fresh air, pondering his situation. Frustrated as he was, the walk helped, and he couldn’t help appreciating how nice it was to walk properly on his own two legs again. Really, apart from this one problem, everything was perfect. Haruka was practically his, the curse was broken, and Satan was banished. But for a moment, he caught himself wishing he could undo everything if it meant having functional reproductive organs again.

He arrived at the lakeside gazebo and sat on the steps so he could see the stars. Suddenly, a tear trickled down his cheek, then another, and soon he was sobbing as though his heart was breaking.

“Give me back my dick!”

V_@_~~~~_@_V

“Hey, Cecil!” Otoya rapped on Cecil’s door, then pushed it open. “The guys and I are heading out for a bite and thought you’d - oh my God, what happened?!”

Cecil was sitting on his bed, pantsless, and with a long string of dental floss wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. Long past the point of embarrassment, Cecil only looked up at him with watery eyes, looking every bit like a lost puppy. “I can’t get it off.”

Syo barged in. “What’s taking so long, I’m star- oh…”

Otoya’s face was beet-red, but he managed to steer Syo out of the room, stuttering something about getting help. Cecil stared back down at himself, in pain and humiliated that he even tried something so stupid in the first place. A moment later, Otoya peeked in again.

“Uh, Cecil...I brought some help.”

 _Please let it be a sensible school nurse who won’t laugh at me,_ he thought to himself, then panicked. _I hope it’s not the principal!_

Thankfully, Shining Saotome was nowhere to be found. Instead, Masato came in carrying two small plastic boxes, followed closely by a snickering Ren carrying a toiletries bag.

_Oh, so I get a sensible person AND someone laughing at me...thanks, universe._

“Wow, Cesshi, that looks…” Ren struggled to keep a straight face.

“...very uncomfortable,” Masato cut him off with a frown, but his face was as flushed as Otoya’s. “Let’s...ahem...focus on the task at hand. Ah...please excuse me.”

He knelt down beside the bed, eye-level with Cecil’s crotch, and the look of embarrassment combined with intense scrutiny on his face was too much for Ren. He broke into peals of uncontrollable laughter.

The door creaked open suddenly, and Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki tumbled over each other into the room. “We were just...concerned…” Syo mumbled lamely.

“Oh!” Natsuki exclaimed. “That’s how my grandfather used to castrate calves - except the string was tied around…” he trailed off, realizing from the strange looks everyone was giving him that now was not the time to be talking about traditional animal husbandry.

Cecil moaned, “You mean...I’ve actually made it worse?”

“Made what worse?” Tokiya poked his head in, slightly curious about what was causing the delay for lunch - and promptly withdrew when he took in the scene.

“No wait, Tokiya, come back!” Otoya called. “You’re smart, and we might need your help.”

There was a moment of silence before Tokiya responded. “I’ll be outside.”

“Can we just...focus?” Masato sighed, looking around the room at the unexpected spectators. “Aijima-san is in pain, and we need to get him loose before this becomes an emergency.” He looked back up at Cecil. “Save the explanation for later - and given the circumstances we’ve all been inadvertently dragged into here, I expect one will be forthcoming.”

Cecil only nodded, shamefaced.

“Right, let’s get to work,” Ren said, a little too enthusiastic. “How tight is that string? Can you get a finger in there?”

Masato stared at him with a horrified expression. “I’m not...I haven’t…”

“Well, you’re going to have to,” Ren shrugged. “You’re the one with the stitch-ripper.”

“S-s-stitch-ripper?!” Cecil screamed, scrambling back from the edge of the bed and nearly kicking Masato in the face. “Nuh-uh, no way! I have no idea what that is, but it sounds horrible!”

Ren immediately changed his tone, chagrined at the sight of Cecil cowering in fear. “Sorry Cesshi, it’s not as scary as it sounds, I promise. Hijirikawa, show him.”

“I will, if you can keep your big mouth shut,” Masato grumped at him, fishing around inside one of the boxes he brought until he pulled out a slender object. He held it up for Cecil to see. “This is a sewing tool called a stitch-ripper, and is used for undoing mistakes by cutting through thread. Since the string…”

“Floss,” Cecil interjected, fiddling with his fingers. “It’s dental floss.”

Masato blinked, processing this new information, then cleared his throat and continued. “Right...since the floss is bound too tightly to use scissors, this is the next best thing I could think of. I also brought a first aid kit in case it’s more serious than it appears. However, considering the potential difficulty in sliding this between the floss and your...um…”

“Cock,” Ren smirked.

Masato glared at him.

Ren only shrugged and pulled a small tube out of his toiletries bag. “What Hijirikawa is trying to say is that you’re probably going to need something slippery to make it easier to get that thingy in there to cut the floss away. I happen to have the perfect solution.” He tossed it over Masato’s head towards Cecil, who fumbled but managed to catch it. A quiet shuffling indicated that Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki were trying to subtly lean in to see what Ren had tossed him.

“Wet ‘n Wild Long-Lasting… Personal Lubricant?” Cecil’s jaw dropped open.

“Petroleum jelly would have sufficed,” Masato mumbled quietly.

“And like I said before,” Ren responded, “this stuff is silicone-based and liquid, so it’s more slippery and easier to get under the string than petroleum jelly.”

“Woah, they really do argue about everything,” Syo whispered to Otoya, who only nodded. “Do you think…”

“No, I don’t wanna know who uses what,” Otoya whispered back, emphatically shaking his head. “Today has already been a TMI kinda day.”

Suddenly, the sound of a cap snapping open caught everyone’s attention. Cecil had Ren’s tube of lube suspended over his fingers, ready to squeeze some out, when he realized he suddenly had everyone’s undivided attention - even Tokiya was peeking in ever so slightly from outside the door.

“Can you all just...uh...give me a moment?”

“You’re saying this now, after we’ve all been staring at your junk for the last five minutes?” Ren scoffed, but Masato got up from the floor and pushed Ren’s shoulder to turn him around.

“Just let us know when you’re ready,” Masato said.

Carefully, Cecil dribbled some lube onto his fingers - it was runnier than he expected - and started rubbing over the floss tied around his cock. It was swollen and painful, and he couldn’t help letting out a little groan that stood out from the sloppy wet squishing noises.

Everyone’s ears turned bright pink at the sound.

Concentrating on fighting through the pain, Cecil was oblivious to the awkwardness that hung in the air as he worked the lube under the dental floss. Thankfully, it wasn’t long before he felt that he had gotten enough lube where it needed to go. He cleared his throat.

“Ah...Masato? I’m done.”

He saw Masato’s shoulders heave as he took a deep breath and turned around. He stepped over to Cecil’s bedside and knelt down again. “Please hold your...uh...yourself...as firmly as possible by the tip.”

“Like...this?”

“...not quite.”

“This way?”

“No, a little more…”

“Oh, for God’s sake!” Ren stomped over. “We’re going to be here for fifty years if you guys can’t get over yourselves.” He plopped himself on the bed beside Cecil and brushed his hand away, ignoring Cecil’s stuttering protests and Masato’s shock. “Here, I’ll do it.” He firmly grasped Cecil’s cock by the head and stretched it straight up so the swelling skin that was caught between the rounds of floss smoothed out. Cecil whimpered in pain - not only was he being stared at again, but now his dick was being forcibly manhandled by a friend and potential romantic rival for Haruka’s affections. The humiliation was almost too much to bear - until a sudden searing pain ripped through his entire groin. He screamed, wide-eyed as the point of the stitch-ripper dug into the sensitive, swollen skin.

“I’m sorry!” Masato yelped. “I’m being as careful as I can, but the floss is very tight and the stitch-ripper slipped before I could sever it.” He quickly grabbed the first-aid kit and fished out a square piece of sterilized gauze. “Can someone please unwrap this? My fingers are too slippery.”

“Got it,” Syo said, plucking it from his fingers and ripping open the package, careful not to touch the gauze itself so it stayed sterile. “Here.”

Masato pressed the gauze against the small incision, and Cecil whimpered. Why, oh _why_ did he have to try doing something so _stupid_? And _why_ did he have to be surrounded by people who couldn’t control their curiosity?

“That package looks like a condom,” Ren observed, snickering until Cecil jabbed him in the stomach and causing him to wheeze instead.

“Not funny,” he pouted.

“Or helpful,” added Masato.

“But not entirely wrong,” Tokiya chimed in. Six pairs of eyes all flicked to the doorway. Sure enough, Tokiya was still out in the hallway, with the door mostly closed, but his shoulder was just visible enough that it was clear he had taken another peek at Cecil’s predicament.

Otoya’s mouth hung open, and Natsuki stared at the door wide-eyed. Syo grimaced at the now-empty gauze wrapper like it was going to bite him and/or infect him with an STD before dropping it on the floor. The tiny bit of Tokiya’s shoulder that was visible shifted - he must have shrugged - and he sighed. “Merely an observation. Please continue - if you don’t finish soon, there won’t be enough time left for lunch.”

“Right.” Masato squared his shoulders. “Let’s try this again. Hmm...it would be easier if there was something I could slide between the floss and the skin.”

The door creaked, and Tokiya stepped in, holding a small piece of plastic out towards Masato while trying to avert his eyes, cheeks flushing slightly. “Will this do? I bought a new alarm clock that already had batteries, and I had to pull this out to activate the connection.”

“As expected of Tokiya-kun!” Natsuki beamed. “You’re so clever!”

“Indeed,” Masato nodded. “This will work quite well - it’s thin and flexible, so it should slip right underneath.”

“Gonna need more lube though,” Ren stated matter-of-factly, and before Cecil could protest he snapped open the lube tube and got to work.

“Hey!”

“Just hurrying things along, Cesshi. You’re in pain, this is awkward, and we’re all starving.” He looked up. “Ochibi-chan, get up here and hold his other arm. Ikki, Shinomi, get on either side and hold his legs, just in case.”

Syo, Otoya, and Natsuki exchanged nervous, embarrassed glances, but did as they were told. Cecil cringed in embarrassment as arms and chests pressed into him from all sides, making him immoble, and tears started to well up again.

“Ichinose-san, I’ll try to stretch the skin for you to slide that plastic in,” Masato instructed, “and I’ll slip the stitch ripper in as you hold the plastic steady.”

With a curt nod, Tokiya got on his knees, elbow-to-elbow with Masato and eventually leaning heavily into the thigh that Natsuki was holding onto as he figured out the best angle to try inserting the plastic. Cecil couldn’t see what he was doing, but the pulling and stretching on his tender cock had him whimpering, a hair’s breadth away from begging for mercy. Finally, he felt something give.

“It’s in. Hijirikawa-san…”

“On it.”

With the next round of wiggling pressure, Cecil did cry out this time. “Please, hurry!” he begged, practically sobbing as Masato worked. “So much...it hurts so much!!” He started thrashing about, irrationally trying to escape the pain.

“Hold him!” Syo exclaimed.

“Almost…” Masato grunted. “Almost...there!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!”

Cecil screamed in agony and relief - then realized he wasn’t the only one screaming. Haruka stood in the doorway, her big golden eyes blown wide open in shock as she screamed in horror at the sight.

“My princess, wait! I can explain!” Cecil cried, but it was too late. He groaned as he listened to her rapidly-retreating footsteps, then looked down at himself realizing what Haruka must have thought she walked into. He was pinned to his bed by four guys, with two others kneeling directly in front of his crotch, sloppy with lube and swollen from the floss’s constriction. The empty square gauze wrapper on the floor was the finishing touch to complete the picture.

Needless to say, it was a long time before anyone could look at each other in the face without blushing, and Cecil knew he had his work cut out for him proving to Haruka that he was not, in fact, a giant perv. He had indeed fallen, and now it remained to be seen if he could get back up. Or at least, get his cock back up.

But that is a tale for another day.

V_@_~~~ _FIN_ ~~~_@_V


End file.
